


[83line/澈特] 你就是我的同类啊

by Heeteukxx83xx710701



Series: 你就是我的同类啊 [1]
Category: 83line - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeteukxx83xx710701/pseuds/Heeteukxx83xx710701
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Series: 你就是我的同类啊 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026721
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

小猫咪澈 x 小狐狸特  
设定为成年后会成人形

(上)

「我说了我是狐狸!我不是猫咪!」朴正洙看着眼前扒着牠家大门不肯放的棕红色小猫咪, 耐着性子再一次向他重申.

「可是...你有耳朵有尾巴有好看的白色毛毛, 而且你长得很好看啊...我妈妈说猫咪就是这样的!同类!你一定就是我的同类!」小猫咪热情地伸出小手抱上了朴正洙的脖子.

「我再说一次!我是狐狸!你放开我啦, 我要关门了!」朴正洙拨开小猫咪肉嘟嘟的小手, 转身就要甩动尾巴关上大门, 不料小猫咪灵活地一个闪身就钻了进来.

「你不要走啊!我妈妈说让我去找我的同类一起生活的...我们一起生活啊!」小猫咪伸出长长的尾巴圈住了朴正洙的腰.

「我真的不是你的同类!你去找你妈妈啦...」朴正洙无奈地看着在牠颈间一直蹭的小猫咪, 小猫咪听了小狐狸的话, 难过地垂下了尾巴.

「我妈妈死了...我已经没有亲人了...我妈妈死前让我去找个同类一起生活...我走了一整天只遇到过你一个同类...我能和你一起生活吗?」小猫咪难过地伏在了地上, 朴正洙本想开口拒绝的话在看到小猫咪圆滚滚的大眼睛后又被吞回了肚子, 想了想, 反正自从父母死后, 牠也是自己一只狐狸生活, 就收留这只小猫咪吧!

「好吧!你以后就和我一起住在这里吧!我叫朴正洙!你呢?」朴正洙边说边走到客厅里的一幅海报面前观看.

「我还没有名字....正洙啊...这个人是谁啊?」小猫咪跟在朴正洙的身后一起看向那幅海报, 毛茸茸的头疑惑地歪了歪.

「我妈妈说这个人类叫金希澈, 好像是个明星...」朴正洙的头也跟着歪了歪.

「正洙很喜欢这个叫金希澈的人类吗?」小猫咪紧张的凑到朴正洙的面前, 朴正洙扭头看了小猫咪一眼.

「嗯!很帅不是吗?」朴正洙又重新看着海报上那位美男子.

「那...我有名字了!我也要叫金希澈!我也要成为正洙喜欢的人!」小猫咪的尾巴一晃一晃的, 朴正洙看得有点入迷, 他没有开口告诉小猫咪, 牠是牠见过最好看的小猫咪.

「好了...现在很晚了...你吃东西了没?我今天只找到一块小小的肉和一盒牛奶...希澈要一起吃吗?」朴正洙甩着尾巴走进厨房.

「有牛奶吗?真的吗?真的可以给我喝吗?」金希澈眨着大眼睛兴奋地跟在朴正洙的身后.

「嗯!给你!」小狐狸叼着牛奶放到小猫咪的面前, 看着小猫咪笑嘻嘻地喝起了牛奶, 小狐狸的心情也莫名的好了起来.

「金希澈我在洗澡!你进来做什么?」

「我也要洗啊!正洙啊...我妈妈以前都会帮我洗澡的...你也会帮我洗吗?」

「我...我都帮你洗好了...你..你怎么还不出去?你不要摸我!」

「我洗好了可正洙还没啊!我也要帮正洙洗啊!」

「啊!你跟我上床做什么?我不是和你说了你的房间在隔壁吗?」

「可是...我不敢一个人睡啊...正洙不可以和我睡吗?」

「啊!那你也不要抱着我啊!」

「可是...我以前都抱着我妈妈睡的...不抱的话我会睡不着...」

「正洙...早安啊...正洙...」

「你...你不要舔我啦...很痒耶...你再这样我也要舔回你了啊!」

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

小猫咪澈 x 小狐狸特

设定为成年后会成人形

(下)

日子一天又一天的过去, 金希澈和朴正洙, 一猫一狐的, 互相陪伴照顾, 虽然偶尔朴正洙会被金希澈气到想要赶牠出门, 可小猫咪的嘴甜到不行, 再加上一双圆滚滚的大眼睛, 每次都很快就又把小狐狸哄好了.

时间过得很快, 很快就来到了牠们要成年的那一年了, 某一天当朴正洙醒来伸手想要揉揉自己的眼睛时, 发现眼睛触碰到的不是自己毛茸茸的小手, 猛的睁开眼睛, 发现四周的事物都变小了, 身边的那只小猫咪也变小了许多.

他本来就是这几天会转成人形的, 他对此一点都不意外, 可是....谁能告诉他现在是什么情况?妈妈为什么没有告诉他, 转成人形时他会光着身子?光着身子本来也没什么, 可是那只小猫咪还窝在他的怀里, 而且牠的尾巴还一直在扫他的腿间又是什么回事?

朴正洙的脸浮上了红晕, 小时候爸爸有给他讲过人类的身体结构, 所以他清楚知道他现在的反应是什么...

当晚, 朴正洙就用尽一切方法去哄小猫咪和他分房睡, 可是金希澈说什么都不肯, 圆滚滚的大眼睛说哭就哭, 可怜得很, 朴正洙心软得一塌糊涂, 没有办法只好由得小猫咪晚上再次钻进他的怀里.

九天后, 金希澈也转成人形了, 当朴正洙睡醒时, 金希澈那双又大又水汪汪的大眼睛正一眨一眨的看着他, 朴正洙被那过于亲近的距离吓得想要后退, 却不料被金希澈紧紧的扣紧了腰身, 金希澈从上而下地盯着他, 朴正洙无法动弹, 脸上的红晕又更红了..

「我的正洙真好看啊!终于能面对面看你了...」

「那...那你也不用这样看啊?你让我先起来啦!」

「正洙啊...我今天成年了..我们来做点成年人的事吧!比如说生小猫咪...」金希澈说完就在朴正洙的唇上印上一吻, 朴正洙轻轻推开他.

「金希澈我都说了!我是狐狸不是猫咪!而且我是男的不能生!啊啊啊!金希澈你别脱我衣服!你的手在摸那里啦?不要摸我的屁屁!」

「我在摸我老婆啊!那我摸这里?还是摸这里?喔这里也要摸摸...」

「嗯...那...那你轻点摸...」

「你确定?」金希澈凑近朴正洙的耳边轻轻的细吻着, 然后还没来得及等朴正洙思考, 金希澈就用行动告诉了他, 轻点摸是没有用力撞来得舒服的.

等到朴正洙再次醒来时, 天色早已昏暗, 金希澈还在他的身边睡得很沉, 朴正洙这才发现自己就这样糊里糊涂的成为了金希澈的男朋友, 还直接就上了全垒...嗯...严格来说...是被上了全垒...

不过, 朴正洙还是很开心的, 毕竟他已经暗恋那只小猫咪好久了, 是什么时候开始的呢?也许是那只小猫咪明明怕血却还是从外面给他找肉来送给他的时侯...又也许是那只小猫咪明明盯着最喜爱的鱼眼都不舍得眨一下, 却还是把鱼叼到他面前说要给他吃的时候...又或许只是某一天睡醒时发现那只还在沉睡的小猫咪满口都在叫着他的时候...

「嗯?正洙...你醒啦?」金希澈揉了揉眼睛, 看清身边的人是朴正洙后就伸出双手把朴正洙搂进了怀里, 对着朴正洙的唇就亲了一下, 一下不够又接着亲了几下.

「希澈啊...你是真的爱我的吗?可是我是男的, 我不能给你生小猫咪的...」朴正洙看着在洗手间里笨手笨脚地刷着牙的金希澈, 从后环住了金希澈的腰, 脸埋在了金希澈的背上, 声音听起来闷闷的.

「正洙啊...你看着我...」金希澈把朴正洙拉到了自己的面前, 朴正洙歪了歪头看着金希澈.

「我爱你!不管你是男的女的, 不管你是小狐狸还是小猫咪, 我爱你, 没有原因的爱你!」金希澈的大眼睛里写满了柔情和深情, 朴正洙心里甜丝丝的, 一头扑进了金希澈的怀里.

「我也爱你!嘻嘻!」朴正洙快速地在金希澈的脸颊上吻了一下, 脸红红的样子惹得金希澈又忍不住地在朴正洙的唇上吻了吻.

「正洙...今天是我们在一起的第一天..我们去约会吧!像那些人类那样去看电影吃饭好不好?」金希澈牵着朴正洙的手离开了家, 在朴正洙看不到的角度里轻轻的勾起了嘴角.

其实, 金希澈对朴正洙是一见钟情的, 在第一次见到朴正洙时, 他就已经喜欢上他了, 他也一直都知道他是小狐狸而不是小猫咪...只是...要把那只表面高冷内心单纯的小狐狸追到手, 还是需要点手段的...

多年后, 当金希澈下班回家, 像往常那样走进厨房把正在准备晚餐的朴正洙拥入怀里时, 当怀里的人像平常那样笑得甜甜的抬头吻向他时, 金希澈心想, 是谁说狐狸是这个世界上最狡猾的动物的?他怀里的这只小狐狸到现在都还不知道自己是怎么被他骗到手的呢...

END


End file.
